


Closure, Part Three

by FallenStar22



Series: Lovely Little Ficlets [4]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenStar22/pseuds/FallenStar22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between 27 and 32. Pedro explaining to Balthazar the change between asking Bea out to setting her up with Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure, Part Three

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been thinking about the huge difference between 27 and 32 where Pedro asks Bea out and then tries to set her up with Ben. Such a drastic turn around must have an explanation of course.   
> And even though I’ve been going between pedrazar being best friends to hardly knowing each other, after watching 3. Project one again I think they are super close, especially as Pedro films his songs, but they are both equally close with Ben and more recently Claudio.   
> It's pretty awful but I'm pretty tired.

Perfect as Pedro Donaldson may be, he was a man of contradictions. “One minute you said you didn’t want to date Beatrice, then you asked her out in front of the whole world and now you’re saying you want to set her up with Ben.” Balthazar gave a dry chuckle. “Whatever you say Pedro.” The ability of one person to change their mind so rapidly astounded Balthazar. 

“It wasn’t in front of the whole word, hardly anyone watches those videos.” As soon as the teacher had stopped glaring at him, he hissed, “And it’s not a crime to change your mind.”

As soon as the teacher was distracted again, Balthazar whispered, “No, but be honest with yourself. Are you doing this just to get over her? Because that’s not fair Pedro, it’s not fair to play around with people-“

Pedro cut in, insisting, “I don’t like her anymore, okay?” 

Whatever Pedro said, Balthazar had seen that video and there were some things you couldn’t lie about. 

“Whatever man,” dismissed Balthazar. 

“Why do you think that I’m lying to you all the time? I’m not lying, you’re my friend.” They were both trying to have the conversation without looking at each other so it looked like they were paying attention to the teacher but it made it very difficult to read each other’s’ body language. 

“I didn’t say anything,” said Balthazar, resolutely staring at the whiteboard trying to concentrate on the lesson. 

Pedro slumped back in his seat giving up trying to convince the only person he felt he could talk to that he was over Beatrice. Okay, so he wasn’t, yet. But he would be. Her being in a relationship with Ben would be perfect. It would get Ben off Claudio’s back, everyone off his about Bea and hopefully the tension between them would dissipate and maybe they’d be able to hang out as a group without them arguing for once. 

Pedro honestly thought they’d be perfect for each other. He’d always found them so similar, that’s why he was such good friends with them both. They would make a good couple. 

Balthazar didn’t talk to him for the rest of the lesson, leaving Pedro to brood in the seat next to him. 

\----

On the way out of the classroom, Balthazar grabbed Pedro’s wrist, making him pause in the rush of students and bend his head down so he could hear Balthazar. “I just don’t want to watch you do something that’ll just hurt you even more.” 

“No, no.” Pedro insisted shaking his head. “It’s not like that, I’m not doing it as punishment or anything, I genuinely want to see her happy, she’s my oldest friend. And her and Ben are perfect for each other, right?”

“Yeah I guess,” said Balthazar vaguely, not wanting to upset Pedro, even though he was the one who suggested it. What if he was saying it just for Balthazar to contradict his doubts?

“If it were anyone but Ben I’d be jealous but because it’s him I’m cool with it.” Pedro grinned and patted Balthazar’s arm. “Thanks for looking out for me, man. I really appreciate it you know.”


End file.
